Ducklings and Softies
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Diesel struggles to maintain his rough demeanor after he finds some ducklings. Essentially an extended version of "Diesel and the Ducklings" from Season 20, with some ThomasXEmily moments cause why not?


On the Island of Sodor, another day was starting for the engines. Some time ago, Thomas and Emily had their secret of their nicknames accidentally slipped and Thomas was afraid of being called Tommy just to be teased, but now, with the help of the Fat Controller, the engines agreed to only use Thomas' nickname as a form of greeting. Now, they all considered nicknames something to be proud of. Since then, Thomas wasn't teased at all and Emily didn't need to feel ashamed over mentioning it in plain sight.

Now, it was early morning and Thomas had brought some trucks to Brendam Docks.

"Hello, Cranky! Hello, Salty," he greeted.

"Ahoy, shipmate!" greeted Salty.

"Hello, Thomas!" called Cranky. As Cranky lowered his hook down toward Thomas' load, suddenly, Thomas went sliding forward!

"Whoa! Watch out! Who's that pushing?" he exclaimed.

"It's me! Diesel!" cackled Diesel. "Out of the way, slowcoach!"

"There's no need for that, Diesel," retorted Thomas.

"Yes there is, Thomas!" gloated Diesel. "I'm a diesel. Hard as nails, always gruff. A diesel should be rough and tough!"

Salty didn't think so. "Nah, that's not true, matey. I'm a diesel too! I may be gruff, but I'm never rough!"

"Well, you must be a softy then," teased Diesel.

"Why does he always have to act like that?" asked Cranky. Neither Thomas nor Salty could answer. They just went on with their work. Later that morning, on his way back from the docks, Thomas stopped to talk to Percy at the washdown. Thomas felt a little better seeing his best friend.

"Hello, Percy," he greeted.

"Hello, Thomas. I'm just having a quick wash before I start work," replied Percy. Suddenly, Diesel went "Bump!" Straight into Percy. Percy had an awful fright.

"What? Hey! Who's doing that?" he wheeshed.

"Ha-ha! Don't pop a piston, Percy," scowled Diesel.

"Diesel! But I was here first!" protested Percy.

"And now I'm here," declared Diesel. "Goodbye."

Thomas was now getting a little irritated. He decided to speak a fact. "You know, Diesel, if you were nicer to other engines, you'd have more friends," he encouraged.

"My friends don't like me because I'm nice, Thomas," Diesel sniffed. "They like me because I'm rough and tough! Isn't that right, lads?" With that, the diesel twins, 'Arry and Bert oiled past Thomas.

"Yeah, Diesel!" they called and chanted together, "Rough and tough!"

"Rude and devious is more like it," grumbled Thomas as he went on his way, giving Percy a smile. Thomas wanted to forget about Diesel and get him out of his mind. He thought of how he could do that…and then it came to him.

"Emily. She'll help," he said to himself. Just seeing her would be enough to respawn his positivity. He kept going along the line, looking for her and sure enough, she was idling at Kellsthorpe Road Station. He whistled to her, making her smile as he stopped beside her.

"Hello, Em," greeted Thomas.

"Hello, Tommy," smiled Emily. "Come to see your lovely angel?"

"Yes. I needed you to help me lighten up. It's Diesel," said Thomas. "Still being devious as always. He bumped me at the docks and Percy at the washdown."

"I might have known," said Emily. "And I thought his Christmas Carol would have helped somewhat."

"I told him he'd have more friends if he proved to be nicer, Emily," said Thomas. "Mavis and Salty are friendly and kind, why can't Diesel be too?"

"Don't forget about Paxton, Sidney and Philip as well. But no, I haven't the faintest idea," said Emily. Then she got an idea to help him forget Diesel. "So…am I lightening you up?" she asked smoothly.

Thomas heard her tone and felt a little shy. "Y-yes. Anything with you brightens my day," he said nervously.

"What's making you the happiest right now?" Emily asked, raising her eyebrow. "My big wheels? My funnel's angel-ring?"

"Everything about you makes me happy, angel," Thomas replied, more smoothly this time. "Do you like my cobalt blue? My six, small wheels?"

Emily giggled and blushed. "Oh, Thomas, your charming curves just make you so cute," she breathed.

"And your curves are gorgeous, my darling angel," smirked Thomas.

Emily blushed even deeper red. "Oh, if only you were facing me right now, I'd be kissing you all over your face and I'd keep doing so for who knows how long?" Thomas and Emily then started to giggle madly over their remarks. About a minute later, they were rudely interrupted.

"My, my! Two engine-doves!" laughed a nearby voice. Thomas and Emily stopped laughing and immediately shot a glare at Diesel as he oiled past.

"You two are such softies…not like me! Rough and tough!" teased Diesel as he rolled away.

"That impudent devil!" wheeshed Emily. "Did he hear anything else?"

"I don't think so," said her driver. "He was coming by while you and Thomas were laughing."

"Thank goodness," said Emily. "But...Ooh!" she exclaimed with annoyance.

"Will he EVER learn?!" wheeshed Thomas. But then he gave Emily a smile as they both started up again. Emily felt better seeing Thomas smile. Then Thomas' line switched and he was on his way.

"See you later, Em," he whistled.

"Bye-bye, Tommy. I love you," Emily whistled back.

Later that day, Thomas was still thinking about Diesel, when he suddenly saw him, stopped up ahead.

"Oh no, not Diesel again," he grumbled. "Ha, ha, ha - look at you. Ohhh!" he heard Diesel say.

"I've had quite enough of him already today," said Thomas as he began to reverse. But he wondered. "What's he doing? Who's he talking to?"

What Thomas saw was most unusual. Diesel had stopped, because of a family of ducks crossing his track.

"Oh, what cute little duckies!" exclaimed Diesel in a very softy manner. "Aren't you lovely and fluffy? Yes you are!"

Thomas couldn't believe it. He'd never heard Diesel being so sweet and gentle before. He approached the diesel and spoke up. "Hard as nails? Strong and tough? If everyone could see you now, Diesel, they would think you were the big softy! Oh, I can't wait to tell them all about this!"

"No! Thomas! Please, please don't do that! They'll all laugh and make fun of me!" panicked Diesel.

"Just like you do to them, Diesel," replied Thomas. "If you can be nice to these ducklings, then why can't you be nice to the rest of us?"

Diesel tried to explain. "Err...well...err, I-I could, but…"

"Diesel..." said Thomas.

"OK, alright! I'll be nice, and friendly and kind…if you promise not to tell them about the…you-know-what!"

"OK, I promise I won't tell," said Thomas with a sly smile. "As long as you're nice to everyone!"

"Thanks, Thomas. You're a pal," said Diesel as his horn blew and he set off. So Diesel tried to be nice to everybody he met that day. He saw Gordon with the express and blew his horn to greet him.

"Lovely day, Gordon! Say hello to Thomas for me! And tell him how nice I'm being."

"Peasant," Gordon huffed to himself. Then Diesel saw Henry with a goods train. "Looking good, Henry! Tell Thomas I say hi!" Henry was indeed surprised. "This isn't the Diesel I remember," he said with wonder.

Diesel came by Knapford Station and saw Edward too. "Good morning, Edward! Have a nice day!" called Diesel. "You're going to see Thomas later?" But then, he saw 'Arry and Bert at one of the platforms. They both looked at Diesel with confusion and wonder. Then Emily whistled in and stopped at the station. Diesel wanted to be nice to avoid his duckling interest being revealed, but with 'Arry and Bert around, he didn't want to look nice. He wanted them to see his rough and tough side. So he changed his behaviour.

"Oh look," he teased. "It's Little Lady Long-Funnel."

'Arry and Bert laughed. "That's very good!"

"Little Lady Long-Funnel!"

"Are you sure you have the puff to pull those heavy coaches, Emily?" Diesel sniffed.

Emily had dealt with Diesel a few times before. Having to fetch Gordon's Special Coaches and scaring him at Christmas when she took the role of Marley, but after he had intruded on her privacy with Thomas, he was going too far yet again. "Stop being so horrid, Diesel," she wheeshed.

"I'll be just as horrid as I like," Diesel replied. He and the twins began to chant again. "Hard as nails, always gruff. A diesel should be-"

"Diesel!" said a familiar voice. "Quack-quack-quack?"

"No! Thomas, please, I-I-I-I'm..." Diesel was not only afraid of being embarrassed, but as he looked back at the twins, he grimly remembered the day Thomas attacked and damaged them just to defend Emily from being teased. So, he cleared his throat and changed his behaviour just to be safe.

"I just wanted to say…what a fine, strong, helpful engine you are, Emily! And your funnel is fabulous! Well, I'll be off then!"

Thomas smiled to himself. Diesel was technically correct. Emily was a fine, strong and helpful engine. Not to mention, Thomas thought her funnel was splendid. So beautiful with her golden angel's ring. As Diesel left the station, 'Arry and Bert were baffled.

"Eh? What?"

"Diesel?"

"Bye now!" squeaked Diesel, red in the face with embarrassment.

Emily was most surprised and confused. "What's the matter with him?" she asked Thomas.

"I have no idea!" smirked Thomas. Then he sneered at Arry and Bert. "On your way," he said sternly. Despite Thomas' solemn promise to the Fat Controller, the twins were still emotionally affected by their attack all those years ago. So they left the station together.

"I have to keep an eye on Diesel, Emily," said Thomas. "I'll explain everything later. I promise."

"Uh…OK, Thomas," said Emily as she watched Thomas follow on Diesel's track.

Diesel just couldn't help going back to his old ways. Later that day, he crossed over to James' line and went very slowly, causing James to fall behind. Then Gordon came gliding along with the express and had to slow down behind James.

"Oh! Get a move on, Diesel!" complained James.

"Diesel! You're making us all late!" called Gordon.

"Oh dear," smirked Diesel. "Don't get steamed up about it!" Just then, Thomas came up beside Gordon and James. Normally, he would have somewhat agreed with Diesel for slowing Gordon and James down, being the engines who hurt Emily so badly, but Diesel still had a bargain to keep…So Thomas kept on quacking to remind Diesel of his promise. Diesel veered off the main line onto a siding and let the two engines pick up speed.

"About time," scoffed James.

"Carry on! Carry on! I know you both have important jobs to do!" called Diesel as Gordon rushed past. "Hmmm..."

But no matter how many times Thomas reminded him of his promise, it was very hard for Diesel to change his ways…especially in front of his friends! Back in the yards, he came up behind the trucks and gave them a bump.

"Ahh! Stop that, Diesel! Not so fast!" they cried.

"But it's fun!" laughed Diesel. 'Arry and Bert were much amused by Diesel, until…

"Diesel! Quack-quack-quack!" exclaimed Thomas.

"Oh, Thomas. It's too hard to be nice to everyone all the time!" declared Diesel. "I can't do it anymore!"

"But you were nice to those ducklings!" retorted Thomas.

"Ducklings?" muttered 'Arry.

"What ducklings?" asked Bert.

This gave Thomas an idea. Diesel didn't hold to his word, and now he could try to embarrass him in front of his own friends. "Follow me, 'Arry and Bert," he smirked. "And let me introduce you to Diesel's new best friends!"

"No, Thomas! Nooooo!" called Diesel as he chased after the three engines.

Thomas led the diesels along the line towards the duck family. Thomas couldn't wait to see what they'd do or say. Soon they came to the signals that led to the line where the ducks were last seen.

"I still don't get it. Where are we going?" asked 'Arry and Bert.

"You'll see," said Thomas.

"Thomas! You promised not to tell!" called Diesel.

"And you promised to be nice!" teased Thomas. "Faster, 'Arry and Bert, keep up!" But then, Diesel suddenly saw the duck family!

"Thomas! Look out! The ducklings!" Thomas looked ahead. There they were, right on his line!

"Cinders and ashes!" he exclaimed. His driver applied the brakes, and Diesel watched. "Oh noooo!" he shouted in fear. Thomas came closer and closer to the duck family, and stopped just in time. 'Arry and Bert stopped behind him.

"What are you playing at, Thomas?!" they sulked. The mother duck looked at Thomas and quacked crossly before she continued to cross the line with her babies.

"Thomas," said Diesel sternly. "You were going much too fast. You have to be more careful when you're around these lovely little ducklings."

"I'm sorry," said Thomas. "I didn't see them…you're a hero, Diesel…not to mention a really big softy," he added cheekily.

"No I'm not," grouched Diesel. "I'm rough, and I'm tough, and I'm…" Suddenly, 'Arry and Bert spoke up.

"So sweet! Who's a little fluffy ducky then?" The twins were now being softies too. The mother duck quacked again while she gathered her babies together.

"You see, Diesel. Nobody's laughing at you," said Thomas.

"Uh, yes. But…" began Diesel.

"You don't have to be rough all the time. It's OK to show your soft side," encouraged Thomas.

"Well, they are adorable, aren't they? Nice duckies!" Diesel called to his little friends. 'Arry and Bert were touched by these ducks too.

"You try to be tough and play the part," said Thomas. "But when it comes to ducklings…you're all softies at heart."

Thomas, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert all watched the ducks as they swam together in the pond. After a while, the diesels went on their way and Thomas returned to the yards. It was now early evening. He left his trucks in a siding and went to find Emily. He found her at Tidmouth Sheds, once again resting her wheels. Thomas crossed the turntable to her berth, grabbing her attention.

"Hello, Emily," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

Emily smiled happily and kissed his cheek too. "Hello again, Tommy," she replied.

"What are you doing here?" asked Thomas.

"My day isn't very busy," said Emily. "How are you?"

"Feeling much better since Diesel," said Thomas.

Emily was still curious about Diesel's odd behaviour at Knapford. "Thomas, did you find out why Diesel was behaving in such a mixed manner?"

Thomas remembered his promise to Emily and decided to tell her. "I'll show you. Be right back," he said as he turned round on the turntable and left the sheds. In five minutes he returned on a different track. Emily huffed out of her berth and came up beside Thomas.

"What are going to show me, Tommy?" she asked.

"Follow me," said Thomas. So Emily and Thomas puffed side by side along the line. Emily kept wondering what Thomas meant until they came to the signals.

"This way, Emily," said Thomas. "But puff quietly and calmly. You'll see why very soon." So Emily slowed down and puffed carefully. Soon they came to the pond.

"What is Diesel talking about?" Emily asked, but when she looked at the pond, she stopped suddenly. At first she said nothing, then she squeaked, "Why bless my paint! They're baby ducks!"

"Adorable, aren't they?" smiled Thomas.

Emily could hear the ducklings chirping away beside their mother. It made her heart take flight with joy.

"I don't think I've ever seen a family of ducks this cute!" she exclaimed. "But…what does this have to do with Diesel?"

"Don't spread any gossip, Emily," said Thomas. "But, this is why Diesel was being somewhat nice today…it turns out, he's a real softy with these ducklings. I told him if he was nice, I would keep this a secret…but seeing how he wasn't able to do that the entire day, I decided to show you this cute little family."

"Well, they are adorable, Thomas. That little chirping sound is so cute!" said Emily.

Just then, the chirping came even closer. The ducklings and their mother were seen approaching Thomas and Emily. Emily's eyes widened slightly with excitement.

"They're coming over to see us, Thomas!" she whispered.

"They must like you, Emily," smiled Thomas. The mother duck stood still and looked at Emily. Suddenly, she flew up onto Emily's running plate. She looked at Emily and turned her head to one side. Then she quacked and flew off back to her babies.

"That was so sweet," said Emily as she watched the duck family waddle back to the pond.

"Let's let them be ducks, Emily. Diesel says to be careful around them," said Thomas.

"Good idea, Tommy," said Emily. "Let's go home and have a lovely evening together."

"Goodbye, mother duck! Goodbye, ducklings!" the two engines called. The mother quacked back in response as Thomas and Emily left the pond and returned to the sheds.

The sun was setting with a lovely orange and pink glow when the two engines returned. Emily turned round and rested in her berth. Once again, Thomas followed her into her berth and buffered up to her.

"That was so lovely, Thomas. I can't believe how cute those ducklings are," smiled Emily.

"Neither can I, Emily," said Thomas. "And just between you and me…I think it was very funny to see Diesel be such a softy with them."

Emily giggled. "I wish I was there to see it," she said.

"No one is here yet. Why don't we enjoy the sunset right here at home…together?" asked Thomas as he smooched his lips at Emily.

"I'm ready when you are, Tommy," giggled Emily. "Kiss me, my love," she whispered.

Thomas smiled and buffered closer. He gently kissed her beautiful lips while she giggled and sighed happily against his lips.

"Oh, Tommy…you're so sweet to me…I love you," she beamed.

"I love you too, beautiful," whispered Thomas as he kissed her lips again, drawing a little moan to escape from her. She then decided to make things a little more passionate by slipping her tongue into his mouth and wrapping it around his, causing them both to moan into each others mouths.

Eventually, they stopped to rest and saw the last rays of light disappearing over the horizon.

"That was very lovely, Tommy. Thank you for our nightly routine," Emily said happily.

"You're welcome, Emily," smiled Thomas. By now, the other engines came to the sheds. Edward, Percy and Henry remained respectfully quiet for the engine couple as they settled in their berths. Gordon and James were about to start joking, but a mildly stern look from Edward stopped that from happening as they settled into their berths too.

"Hello, Tommy," Percy greeted politely. "And goodnight."

"Goodnight, Pip," replied Thomas. Percy smiled at his best friend as he fell asleep.

"Thomas," said Henry. "Did you see Diesel today? He's been acting very differently."

Thomas wanted to tell the other engines about the ducklings, but he didn't want Diesel to be laughed at. That would only cause more problems between him and the steam engines.

"I don't know what's come over him. He must have been trying to be silly," said Thomas, secretly giving Emily a wink.

"More strange than silly," said Henry.

"Uh…Diesel says hi, Thomas," said Gordon. "He told me to tell you."

"Thank you, Gordon," said Thomas.

"Well, Diesel is still trouble," said James. "Always has been always will be."

Thomas and Emily chuckled quietly to each other and soon all the engines decided to turn in.

"Goodnight, Em," Thomas whispered, kissing her goodnight, before going back into his own berth.

"Goodnight, Tommy," Emily whispered as she kissed him back and fell asleep beside her star.

* * *

OK, that's "Diesel and the Ducklings", so far my least favorite Season 20 episode, but it's far from bad, it's enjoyable, just not great in my opinion. So the first week of the art course went well, so far things are alright. The next story uploaded should be "Autumn Colours," so look forward to that and leave a review for this story. Til next time, see ya.


End file.
